Artemis's list of ways to get back at Apollo
by Navigator101
Summary: Artemis's list of ways to get back at Apollo for Getting all the Glory.
1. 1 to 20

Artemis's list of ways to get back at Apollo for Getting all the Glory

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis or Apollo and I don't own Greek Mythology either so don't sue me. This is just an idea I came up with along with a friend and we're currently in the process of finishing it but we don't write every day the updates will very.

As almost everyone knows Apollo is talked about more than Artemis in Greek Mythology. Of course them being twins she doesn't appeciate him getting most of the glory so she decided to come up with 100 ways to annoy him these include modern ideas as well.

1.) Paying more attention to another male

2.) Beating him at an archery contests

3.) Becoming mama Leto's new favorite child( Zeus has got so many other kids, Leto just has us)

4.) Hunting down a monster Apollo couldn't beat

5.) Getting all his lovers to reject him ( halfway there with Daphne and Cassandra)

6.) Helping Helios get his job back ( your sun days are over, bro)

7.) Beating him on So You Think You Can Hunt

8.) Hunting down his sacred animal ( I don't care if I incur his wrath-- I'm divine)

9.) Turning Her against him ( I'm in her Who Needs Men club)

10.) Loosening the strings on his lyre right before a huge contest

11) Ignoring everything he says no matter what it is

12) Have Hermes steal his Lyre

13) Start a rumor that he dyes his hair

14) Turn his muses against him

15) Declare herself better than him in every way

16) Tell everyone he's more vain than Narcissus and only loves himself and his music

17) Tell Zeus he wants to hear Zeus's life story

18.) Set him up on a blind date with echinda

19.) Have all his muses join the hunting club

20.) Set him against Athena in one-on-one combat


	2. 21 to 40

100 ways to hack Apollo off

Disclamer same as chapter 1. I also don't own any refrences to certain Musicals mentioned in any context.

A.N Do you think I should add some of the quotes my friends and I have made for Artemis and some of the responses?

21) Write a song that has hidden insults laced throughout the entire song

22) Tell him he's been invited to become a patron god of Egypt and will take the place of Ra and when he gets there tell him it's not true

23) Lock him in a room with nothing but the clothes on his back without his Lyre

24) Steal his Laurel Leaf crown while he's sleeping and tell him when he wakes up it looks better on Her than it ever did on him

25.) Tell him that he's the best so he starts boasting and all the gods get annoyed and kick him out

26.) Switch his songs before a concert so he's actually singing I'm So Vain , I think This Song's About Me

27.) Have him litter so Gaia gets mad

28.) Tinker with his lyre so it sounds really bad at a really big concert

29.) Have the muses replace him

30.) Have him steal Zeus's thunderbolt

31.) Dye his hair Pink

32). Make him listen to the Song that gets on everbody's Nerves for a week

33.) Tell Ares she thinks he's smarter and more Handsme than Apollo

34.) Start singing So Long Farewell and tell him to take the Hint from the song

35.) Make him lose a bet and have him eat worms in front of everyone he's ever loved

36.) Have him "accidenly" use shaving cream instead of toothpaste

37.) Tell him she's seen the error of her ways and will leave him alone before pranking him with ideas she got from reading Harry Potter one day out of boredom.

38.) Gush about how she thinks she's found the love of her life since Orion and tell him she's gonna run off and Elope with said love all the while just going Hunting leaving him steaming.

39.) Make him sing a song critizizing himself

40.) Have him eat a pie that really has the dead bodies of his past loves.

Okay that's it when we get the next twenty done i'll update unless I do a special with the quotes my friend and I have made. That's up to you if you want them i'll do it if not I won't.


	3. 41 to 60

Disclaimer: I don't own Greek Mythology I only own some of these ideas and quotes the rest belong to a good friend of mine.

41. Show his lovers embarssing baby pictures (there's got to be at least one even if they can grow up within a minute.)

42.Switch her throne with Demeter so she's not sitting next to him anymore.

43.) When he has a problem, make him get down on his knees and grovel. And then refuse to help.

44.) Tape record him screeching in his bedroom and play it to the Olympians.

45.) Bring in the tape that has Apollo as a baby singing "I like pie.."

46.) Drag him to a musical put on by Amatuers and forbid him from leaving or helping in any way to make them sound Decent or getting up there and taking over.

47.) Sing the Cuppycake song to him and when he tells her to never sing it again say " But you said you'd always let me sing this to you! You said I sounded Sweet when I sang it and you never wanted me to stop! You LIED! You're dead.

48.) Ask him every math problem ever created and say he's wrong whether it is or not

49.) Have him "accidently" lose his house keys

50.) one word-- hunt-off. Or is that two? oh, I don't care. I'll still beat him.

51.) Tell all his potential girlfriends he only dates guys ( They'll get mad for leading them on)

52.) Tell him she refuses to be his twin anymore instead she's gonna become Ra's twin.( I'm a goddess I can do it if I want.)

53.) Use him as a Target to shoot at.

54.) Summon warts and wrinkles to his face (what one god does, another can't undo)

55.) Hire one of my nymphs to dress up as an old woman asking for some water. When he tells her no, have her tell him he's a bad god who wouldn't help anyone (in front of Zeus)

56.) Tell him she's pregnant and then when he freaks out sing the song Papa Don't Preach to him ( The other gods know she's doing this one so they're just sitting back and reaping the benefits of Apollo trying to decide whether or not he wants to kill the so called father or just rip his hair out)

57.) After he's figured out the last one wasn't true and finally been calmed down tell him " By the way you might want to look in a mirror I think your hair's going gray Little Brother."

58.) Flood him with so many prophecy requests he'll scream.

59.) When he's finally about to go off the deep end take anything slightly sharp or pointy away from him and say " You can't go off the deep end yet. I'm sure you've had worse than this happen to you before."

60.) Tell him "I'm just not feeling this twin thing. I'm going to go hunt with my nymphs instead of going to your 34567th birthday."


	4. 61 to 80

Disclaimer: I don't own Greek Mythology in any way shape or form so sueing me is useless.

A.N I know it's been awhile since I last updated but with it being summer my friend and muse who helps me with the story has decided to take a break on me ut lulckily another friend stepped in to help out and get rid of my writers block long enough to get a new chapter out. We're almost done with this wonderful story!

61.) Walk right out of council meeting. When Apollo asks where she's going, say "I'm going to go dye my hair blue," so Apollo says to Zeus, "She can dye her hair blue but I can't borrow a thunderbolt?!"

62.) Decide she's to busy hunting to come back to Olympus anytime soon and conveniently forget to tell Apollo her decision." Where's Temi at? It's been 3 Months!

63.) Tell Apollo he's been replaced in her heart by the new wolf pup she's raising because it's been separated from it's mother.

64.) Make him dance the chicken dance for a million years and when he finally says, "Atemis, I'm tired," say "No, you promised you would do it for 600 more years! Bye!" and leave to go hunting.

65.) Become insanely hyper and attach herself to Apollo refusing to let go of him. " I love you Apollo. Don't you love me? Say yes or i'll never speak to you again."( She's on a sugar rush and acting like a little kid cause she knows Apollo will take care of her. He doesn't trust anyone else to do it. All the other gods are scared to go near her when she's hyper that and they don't want Apollo to hurt them.)

66.) Ask Dionysus to make him drunk so he'll run around Olympus doing things he'd never do in sanity

67.) Use a camera to record every single embarrassing stunt he pulls while he's drunk and use it as future blackmail.( Hey you never know when your gonna need blackmail)

68.) Pay some of the girls he has a crush on to say " Sorry your not my type I prefer Handsome men like Ares" even if they like him. ( He'll start twitching and become paranoid that someone think Ares is hotter than him.)

69.) Create very dense fog so he can't see and crashes into Ares' motorcycle

70.) Paint his room and his chariot Neon Pink and Lime Green

71.) Go on an extended vacation to his favorite vacation spot and tell him " You can't come it's for Goddesses only."

72) Show Apollo what we're typing in this topic. iconxd.gif iconblaugh.gif iconrofl.gif

73) Tell him that women like men who act really stupid.

74) Show him everyone who doesn't like him or his music.

75) Make him listen to Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus/The Jonas Brothers/Billy Ray Cyrus/any Disney Channel star that sings (because they all sing badly...no offense to anyone that likes them...).

76) Tell him that his music isn't enough to impress women.

77) Convince him that the universe worships him and wants him to overthrow Zeus.

78.) Convince him that Typhon is returning and only Apollo can stop him.

79) Make him write poetry for every woman that has ever rejected him. For every tear Apollo sheds he has to either get shot with an arrow or drink a goblet of wine.

80) Ask Eros to make Apollo fall in love with one of Zeus' wives. 


	5. 81 to 100

Disclaimer: If I owned Greek Mythology would I really be writing this list?

A.N Here's the last chapter finally! I have a poll up in my profile on whether or not I should continue or do a side story please vote and let me Know. I will do at least one side story because of a request I was given depending on how well people like it I might do more.  
Also only the first two ideas are mine the rest go to my new friend and muse.

81. If Eros agrees run and tell Zeus that Apollo is trying to steal his wives love away.

82. Convince him there's going to be a party in his honor and that Persephone is hosting it and then tell Hades Apollo is flirting like crazy with Persephone.

83. Get all women to get naked in front of Apollo and say they hate him and the 1 gazillion reasons why.

84. Make Hyakinthos and the ghosts of Apollo's dead lovers haunt him for eternity.

85. Tell Apollo that she respects him and wants to be exactly like him while messing it all up.

86. Make Apollo teach a really bad hunter how to shoot an arrow.

87. Read Apollo's diary OR Make him write a diary and read it after 2000 years.

88. Convince Apollo that one of the other gods wants a really bad illness in order to avoid work for eternity and not do anything if they want a cure.

89. Make everyone pretend that Apollo doesn't exist for a millenium or two. (I give credit for this to Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules by Jeff Kinney)

90. Set Apollo on a blind date with Zeus while Apollo is in the form of Aphrodite.

91. Make Apollo one of the judges on American Idol and convince (there's a lot of convincing) all the contestants to sing badly, ask him a lot of questions, and tell him that they think Artemis is better.

92: Ask Apollo about every embarressing moment in his life. He'll have to tell the truth.

93. Ask Apollo to help buy lingerie for the Hunters because you're on a special errand.

94. Repeat cliched sentences from poetry in Apollo's face.

95. Trick Apollo into thinking he slept with either Artemis, an ugly creature, or a Hunter.

96. Convince the Olympians to act strangely in front of Apollo.

97. Tell Apollo that his chariot is broken and won't be fixed for 200000 years.

98. Travel in time to bring Apollo to Woodstock in 1969. And make him watch it for eternity over and over.

99. Make Apollo listen to the songs from Atlantica in Kingdom Hearts 2.

100!! FORCE APOLLO TO LISTEN TO EVERY SINGLE SONG WRITTEN IN EVERY SINGLE DISNEY (YES THAT INCLUDES DISNEY CHANNEL) MOVIE WHILE ALSO LISTENING TO EVERY PRETTY WOMAN RANT ON HIS STUPIDITY WHILE READING THIS, GETTING DRUNK, GETTING SHOT BY ARROWS, WATCHING HOW THE NUMBERS ON THE NUMBER OF THE PEOPLE READING THIS GROWS ALL IN A STRAIT JACKET!!

No offense to anyone that doesn't like any of this. 


End file.
